


I Am His Father

by Lost_DeadBoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Hermione Granger, Bisexual Dean Thomas, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Bisexual Harry Potter, F/F, F/M, Family, Fred Weasley Lives, Gay Ron Weasley, Gay Seamus Finnigan, Happy Ending, Harry Potter is a disaster, I love them too much to let them die, James Potter Lives, James raises Harry with Remus and Sirius, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, Lily still died, M/M, Remus Lupin Lives, Romance, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black Never Went to Azkaban, Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony, angst in the end, gives off the same vibes as the show baby daddy, harry potter grows up happy and loved, james really tries, mostly James being a good father, when harry gets to hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_DeadBoi/pseuds/Lost_DeadBoi
Summary: "James Potter was not supposed to come home from the store to see the front door of the house blown open. He was not supposed to run into the house as fast as he could and find a trail of broken objects leading up the stairs. He was not supposed to hear his son’s crying coming from his room. He was not supposed to walk into the room and see Lily on the ground. He was not supposed to find one of his best friends and the love of his life on the floor dead. James was not supposed to-Crying. Harry’s crying. His son’s crying."James Potter comes home to find Lily dead and his son crying, and he knows that his life is going to get difficult. At least he has his best friends to help him. He may be new to this whole fatherhood thing, but James will try his damn best.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 156





	1. It All Started on Halloween Night

James Potter was supposed to just buy more candy from the store, then come back home to celebrate Harry’s first Halloween. He was supposed to take pictures of Harry in his tiny muggle wizard costume that Lily insisted on buying. He was supposed to go around the neighborhood with Lily and Harry for his son’s first time trick-or-treating. After that, he and Lily were supposed to go home and wait for Sirius, Remus, and Peter, so they could have a small family Halloween party. He was supposed to help Lily tuck Harry into bed after everyone had left, then the two of them would go to their own bed and fall asleep until Harry woke them with his crying. He was supposed to have the perfect holiday with his family.

James Potter was not supposed to come home from the store to see the front door of the house blown open. He was not supposed to run into the house as fast as he could and find a trail of broken objects leading up the stairs. He was not supposed to hear his son’s crying coming from his room. He was not supposed to walk into the room and see Lily on the ground. He was not supposed to find one of his best friends and the love of his life on the floor dead. James was not supposed to-

Crying. Harry’s crying. His son’s crying.

James put on as brave a face he could, then walked over to the crib and picked up Harry. “Hey, buddy, hey. It’s me, Harry. It’s Dad. Daddy’s got you now little fawn,” James’ voice was soft and comforting as he rubbed Harry’s back soothingly. He noticed a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead that broke off into branches that stretched across his forehead, over his eyes, down his face, and stopped at his lower cheek. After a few minutes, Harry’s cries subdued, and he soon fell asleep on James’ shoulder.

James looked down at Lily and felt tears start to build up. He could not stay here. With Harry sleeping in his arms, James went downstairs and sat on the couch. James let his eyes wander the living room. The pictures that hung over the fireplace. The little paper bats that strung up across the curtains. The little plastic pumpkins that were at the center of the coffee table. He finally let the tears fall. James did not know how long he was sitting in the living room until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He slowly turned to see Sirius and Remus.

“James, what happened?” Remus sat down next to James on the couch while Sirius took the other side. James held Harry closer to him and took a deep breath, “I went out to the store real quick. When I came back the door was blown open. I heard Harry crying, and when I went to get him, I saw Lily. She’s dead. Lily’s dead. He did it, that bastard Voldemort.” His voice was slowly rising, but he lowered it when he saw Harry stir a little bit.

Remus got up. “I’m going to go get Dumbledore. Sirius, you stay here with James, okay?” Remus instructed before apparating away. Sirius rubbed James’ back, and the two of them sat in silence. James wiped his tears and gave Harry a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

“It was Peter. He was the secret keeper. He’s the only one who could have told him,” James’ voice sounded broken and empty.

Sirius felt anger boiling at the bottom of his heart, but he pushed it down. James needed him right now. He could not leave him to find Peter; no matter how much he wanted to. The two of them had been through so much over the years. His best mate needed him more than ever now, and there was nothing that could take Sirius away from his brother. No words were spoken, for there was nothing to say.

It was not until Remus returned with McGonagall and Dumbledore, that James and Sirius moved from their spots on the couch. The rest of the night moved like a slow blur to James. Dumbledore was telling him something, not that he listened. McGonagall offered to hold Harry for a little, so James could clean himself up a bit. He accepted; James trusted McGonagall. He remembered when officials came and took Lily’s body away. James insisted that he say goodbye. By the time dawn came, the house was fixed as if nothing had happened. McGonagall and Dumbledore left, and James was left with Remus and Sirius.

The three of them sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee while James fed Harry some sort of fruit mush. Harry’s happy giggles were the only thing that was heard. It was peaceful. After breakfast, James put Harry down for a nap, then helped Remus and Sirius clean up. While washing dishes, James broke the silence.

“I can’t stay in the house. There’s too many memories here,” He sounded hopeless. He turned to Remus and Sirius. “Do you think I could stay with you guys for a while?”

Sirius smiled gently, “Of course, mate! You’re our best friend, and besides we were gonna ask you anyway.” James promptly burst into tears and pulled them both into bone crushing hugs. “Thank you! Thank you!” Remus and Sirius smiled at each other and pulled James closer.

Over the next few days, the three of them helped pack up James and Harry’s things, moved them to Sirius and Remus’ house, and put up the house in Godric's Hollow for sale. It did not take that long considering they did use magic to help move the furniture from Harry’s nursery. After everything was settled, a new crib was made (the first one broke during the move) after a trip to the muggle furniture store, Ikea, and a good couple of hours of three grown men struggling to build a crib the muggle way (“You said this would be fun, James!” “And I was right! It’s just taking longer than I thought.” “Yeah, no shit.” “Language, Padfoot. My son is napping only a few feet away.”) James, Sirius, and Remus were finally able to relax.

“Alright, time to put the little fawn to bed. Say ‘goodnight’ to Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius.” James was holding Harry as he grabbed Harry’s wrist gently and made a little waving motion to the men who were at the sink.

Sirius turned from the soapy dishes to give Harry a kiss. “Goodnight, Prongslette,” Sirius kissed Harry’s cheek and proceeded to smear some of the bubbles from the soap onto his cheek. James lightly swatted his best friend’s hand away. “Sirius, I just gave him a bath, and now you went and got more bubbles on ‘im,” James’ tone was playful. “Maybe next time you should be the one to give him a bath to know how much of a struggle it is to bathe this little terror.”

While James and Sirius playfully argued over who got ‘bathtime duty,’ Harry wiped some of the bubbles from his cheek and was about to put it into his mouth, because it looked yummy, until Remus gently grabbed his hand. “Maybe next time, instead of arguing over ‘bathtime duty,’ you two could watch what Harry is about to eat,” Remus scolded, lightly glaring at his husband and best friend. All three of them looked at Harry who was giggling happily at his dad and uncles.

“Anyway, my mini-me and I are heading to bed, so goodnight,” James wiped the bubbles from Harry's cheek and hand. “Night, Prongs and mini-Prongs,” Remus smiled as he put away some plates into a cabinet. Sirius ruffled James’ hair lightly. “Night, mate,” he laughed. James gave them a wave before walking upstairs to his room.

It was hard during the first few days of moving. When packing everything, James almost started crying whenever he would see something that Lily picked out. The little snowglobe Lily bought for James during their first Christmas together at Hogwarts. The china with the blue flowers that they used for their wedding. Any picture that she was in. Everything reminded James about Lily, but he could not let her death stop him from living. He knew that he would miss everything about Lily, her smile, her kiss, her eyes, just everything about her. But in the end, James knew deep in his heart that she would not have wanted that. He knew that she would want him to live, not wallow away in sadness. James knew that Lily would have wanted him to raise Harry and to actually live life.

Harry let out his ‘tired cry,’ and James smiled softly. “You gettin’ tired, Harry? How about a song, huh?” James began to lightly rock his son in his arms as he began to sing the first song that came to his mind.

“I don’t want to close my eyes  
I don’t want to fall asleep  
‘Cause I’d miss you, babe  
And I don’t want to miss a thing  
‘Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I’d still miss you, babe  
And I don’t want to miss a thing  
And I don’t want miss one smile  
I don’t want to miss one kiss  
Well, I just want to be with you, right here with you  
Just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
I feel you heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time”

By the time James finished singing, Harry was already sound asleep in his arms. It was the song that he and Lily danced to at their wedding. It was a nice song.

He walked over to the crib and placed Harry down gently. Smiling down at his son, James felt this sense of hope wash over him. James knew that he could do this. He knew that he could live. He knew that he could raise his son. He knew that he could be a father.

The link shows what I think the scar looks like, and please go check out the artist, jam-art on Tumblr. They're art is absolutely amazing!

https://jam-art.tumblr.com/post/127898058278/its-a-metaphor-as-the-lightning-takes-over-my

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the song at that James was singing was I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith and I know that the song did not come out until the late 1990s but i thought that it fit for James and Lily. and the reason that Harry's scar is different is because the one used from the movies did not sit well with me for some reason


	2. Chapter Two: Harry’s First...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter. It all honesty it's just a ton of fluff. Enjoy!

Time Standing on His Own

It was a fairly normal day in the Black-Lupin, and now recently Potter residence. James was reading some muggle cook books, so he could get a better grasp at how to cook the muggle way to help him find a job. Sirius was flipping through channels on the television set, a bored look evident on his face. Remus was reading the sports section of the Daily Prophet hoping to find something interesting in the latest quidditch match. Harry was sitting on the floor by James playing with some blocks.

Eventually, Harry got bored of the blocks and began to crawl over to the coffee table. He grabbed the edge of the table and slowly began to pull himself up until he was standing.

By this time, James, Remus, and Sirius had stopped what they were doing to watch Harry. All three of them were ready to jump into action if the little one happened to start to lose balance. The tension in the air was thick as Harry let go of the table and his legs began to wobble a little. Once he was able to gain balance and stand on his own, Harry looked at James and giggled. 

“My son can stand on his own!” James cheered, jumping out of his seat, his muggle cook book falling to the floor. Remus and Sirius hugged and cheered as if they were watching a game of quidditch, and their team had won. Their cheering was cut short when Harry started wobbling and began to fall face first. All three men dove to the ground, hands first to catch Harry. Luckily, they were able to catch the little one before he was even halfway to the floor. James, Remus, and Sirius sighed in relief, and little Harry burst into a fit of giggles. 

The three men could not help but laugh as well. This was going to be an interesting story to tell Harry when he was older. 

Birthday

James never knew how fast one year could be until the day of Harry’s first birthday. He had been planning a small get together with Remus, Sirius. They had invited the Weasley family, Augusta Longbottom, and her grandson, Neville to the house to celebrate. They planned to have it be a simple lunch with cake and presents.

The Weasley family were the first ones to arrive. Arthur was carrying their youngest, Ron, in his arms. The rest of the family were carrying presents for Harry to open. The little one would have so much fun opening them. Bill, their eldest, was helping Molly walk as she was about nine months pregnant with their seventh child. Augusta arrived soon after holding her grandson in one arm and a gift bag in the other.

The day went on peacefully. The adults talked while the younger children played around the backyard. Harry, Ron, and Neville were playing in the large muggle playpen that was set up in the living room. Charlie was with them inside the playpen. He was putting on a little puppet show for them using a stuffed dragon and hippogriff. 

The adults watched from the dining room table as Charlie told his story.

“Ryu the Dragon and Blu the Hippogriff were the best of the friends.” He lifted the plushies up in the air to waved them around to make it look like they were flying. “The two of them would go on many adventures all across the world. They would go to Romania and America and France.” Harry, Ron, and Neville were all staring at Charlie and giggling happily as he told his story.

Over at the dining table, all the adults were smiling softly at the scene. It was probably one of the sweetest things that they had ever seen. 

Steps

“Harold, come to me,” Remus was sitting on the floor of the living room, gesturing for Harry to stand up and walk to him. Harry stared at Remus with a blank expression.

“No, Bambi, come to me,” Sirius called out to Harry, who turned his head to stare blankly at Sirius. 

The two men sat across from each other on the floor with Harry sitting in the middle of them. For the past ten minutes Remus and Sirius were trying to get Harry to walk towards one of them. They both bet 50 pounds that Harry would take his first steps to one of them. Obviously, Harry still has not taken his first steps.

“Guys, don’t rush it,” James looked up from his book. “According to this muggle baby book, you shouldn’t push them too fast when it comes to things like this. He’ll just start walking when he feels like it.” 

Sirius gave a dramatic sigh. “But Prongs that takes away the fun from the bet that Moony and I have going.”

James gave his best friends a pointed look before he stood up and put the book down. “Anyway, while you guys have your little bet, I’m gonna make some tea.” James started to walk to the kitchen.

“Umm… James…”

James turned around and looked at Sirius and Remus with his ‘what else do you need’ look. They both just pointed at him; they both had surprised looks on their faces. James looked down to where they were pointing, and he began to grin from ear to ear. 

Harry was carefully walking on his two chubby little legs to James.

James squatted down and opened his arms. “Come on, little Fawn, come on.” James encouraged, his voice was soft and slightly high from how excited and happy he was.

After a few more steps, Harry fell into his father’s arms and started laughing. James lifted Harry in the air and cheered. “My son has taken his first steps!”

Sirius and Remus high fived each other before the moment was kind of killed when Sirius asked, “So, does that mean we both lost the bet?”

Words

It was Sirius and Remus’ anniversary, and James was the one to make their fancy dinner because Remus completely forgot and was currently out shopping for a gift to give Sirius (Sirius was out doing the same thing, but James left that little detail out). James honestly did not mind though. He enjoyed cooking, and with Remus and Sirius in the house, they were like his guinea pigs for when he was testing out new recipes. He was currently making homemade pasta with a simple alfredo sauce that had mushrooms and chicken. Little Harry was watching his father cook from his high chair that was positioned next to the counter that James was cooking at.

James had just finished cutting the pasta and was about to place it into the pot of boiling water to cook, when he turned to Harry. “This, Harry, is called ‘pasta.’ Can you say pasta?”

Harry smiled up at him before bursting into uncontrollable giggles. James laughed lightly, then put the pasta into the pot. After he placed the lid on the pot, James leaned against the counter and sighed happily. The house fell into a peaceful silence.

“Pata.”

James’ eyes widened, and he turned to Harry. “Harry, did you just say pasta?” He asked slowly.

Harry grinned and waved his arms towards James. “Pathta.” 

James grinned happily and took Harry out of his high chair. “In the name of Merlin! You said your first word! I’m so proud of you, little Prongs!” James held Harry close and kissed his forehead.

“Pathta! Pathta!” Harry kept repeating happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. My school work was starting to pile up and my teachers wouldn't stop giving me more work to do.


	3. Chapter Three: First Day of (Muggle) School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took such a long time to update this book. my teachers kept piling more work on me but hopefully with school ending for me this thursday I'll have more time to update this and my other story. I really hope you enjoy this chapter

“Okay, Fawn, remember to be nice to the other kids, and to listen to what your teacher says, and to be careful with scissors if you’re going to be doing arts and crafts, and don’t forget that you lunch is in your backpack, and-”

“That you’re only a phone call away. All I gotta do is ask the teacher. I know, Dad. You told me like a hundred times this morning during breakfast and on the car ride over here,” Harry, who was now four years old, interrupted his father as he fiddled with the strap of his backpack. 

James sighed. “I know, Harry. It’s just… it’s your first day of school, and I want to make sure that you’re gonna be okay.” James smiled down at his son as he ruffled Harry’s hair. 

When Remus suggested that Harry attend a muggle school, James was all for it, saying that it would help Harry learn basic life things that were not taught at Hogwarts, and so Harry could have the experience of going to a normal school. Harry was also excited to go to muggle school. The idea of making friends and making little crafts were what Harry was excited for the most. 

It was now the official day that Harry would be starting school, and he was still excited as the day that Remus suggested it. James on the hand was motherhenning more than usual. Sirius was able to calm James down to a certain degree, but once Remus parked the car, and the four of them walked into the school, not even Merlin himself could have calmed James down. 

They walked across the school yard where the playground was to the building where Harry’s class was. James held Harry’s hand as Remus helped Sirius operate the video camera to, “capture this memorable moment in little Harry’s life,” as Sirius put it when he brought the camera with him before they left the house.

Eventually, the four of them stopped in front of a colourfully decorated doorway. By then Sirius was able to get the video camera running, so he was able to get the amazed look on Harry’s face as he gasped in awe at the doorway. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen. 

James, still holding Harry’s hand, walked into the classroom with Sirius and Remus trailing behind him. All four of them got a good look at the classroom.

There were posters on the walls that had things like “Sharing is Caring” or “Don’t Forget to Clean Up.” A large carpet was in the corner of the classroom with one side of it next to a bookshelf and little cubbies that had small boxes of toys in them on the other. There was even a dollhouse and doll castle on the other corner of the room with a small chest a few feet away from it. Small tables and chairs were in the center of the room, and by the looks of it had everyone’s name on it.

“Harry, how ‘bout we find your table?” Remus smiled gently at Harry as he gestured to the tables.

Harry nodded before letting go of James’ hand to look at the names on the different tables. Remus followed behind him with Sirius, who was happily filming Harry running around looking for his name. 

James smiled as he watched his best friends and son, then felt a tap on his shoulder.

Turning he saw a young man who was smiling at him. He looked around the same age as James was with tanned skin, dark brown eyes, and long black hair tied into a ponytail with a pastel blue ribbon that was resting on his shoulder. He was wearing oval-shaped glasses, jeans, a light green sweater, and a light pink apron with the name “Matthias” on it. Under the name was an embroidered white bunny. He stuck his hand out to James.

“Hi, I’m Matthias, Matthias Jones. I’ll be your son’s - I’m guessing he’s your son’s - teacher. You are?” His smile was sweet and his voice was soft yet had this hint of excitement in it. 

James smiled and shook his hand. “I’m James Potter. That’s my son Harry.” James tilted his head towards Harry’s direction, who was now looking at the bookshelf with fascination. Remus and Sirius were standing behind him chatting quietly. “And those are Harry’s uncles, Remus and Sirius.” The two men turned and waved at Matthias and James.

“It’s fantastic to meet you, James,” Matthias looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. “You’re actually kinda early. Most parents don’t start arriving for around another ten minutes.” Before James could say anything about that, Matthias waved him off. “You’re fine though. I don’t mind the company, and it gives Harry some time to get used to the classroom on his own without anyone else.” 

James and Matthias made small talk about Matthias’ experience with teaching while Remus and Harry read a book on the carpet; Sirius was still filming with the video camera. 

“Hello? This is the classroom of Mr. Jones, right?”

James turned to the door to see a man and woman holding hands with a little girl who had bushy brown hair.

Matthias grinned. “Yes, you’re in the right place, but please call me Matthias.” He walked to the couple and shook hands with them. “I hear ‘Mr. Jones,’ and I want to turn around and see if my dad is in the room.”

After Matthias introduced himself to the couple, who James later learned were Jean and Miranda Granger, more parents and their children came into the classroom. Once everyone settled Matthias called the students to find their names and sit at the table where their names were.

“Okay, now that everyone has found their seats, I would like to tell the parents, I’m sorry, but it’s time to leave,” Matthias smiled apologetically to the parents.

Harry got up from his seat, and ran over to James. James opened his arms to hug Harry. “I hope you have a great day, son. I love you,” James whispered, and he felt Harry hug him tighter.

“I will, Dad. I love you too,” Harry whispered back before letting go and sitting back down in his seat. 

James felt himself tearing up. It felt like it was just yesterday that Harry was learning to walk, and now he was attending his first day of school. A hand landed on James’ shoulder. He turned and saw Remus. “C’mon, mate, it’s time to go.”

James took one last look at Harry before walking out of the classroom.

Harry swung his legs excitedly as he listened to his teacher. Everything was colourful, and there were lots of children in the room. Harry wondered if he could make any friends today.

“Okay, class I want you guys to introduce yourselves to the other people that are sitting at your table.” Mr. Matthias, Harry’s really nice teacher, told the class. 

Harry turned to face the three other children that were sitting at his table. There was the bushy haired girl that came in after him, a sandy haired boy with freckles on his face, and a brown haired boy who kept playing with the hem of his shirt. 

Before Harry could introduce himself first, the bushy haired girl spoke up. “Hi, I’m Hermione Granger, and I like reading,” she said cheerfully. She’s really brave for speaking first, Harry thought. 

The sandy haired boy grinned and shook Hermione’s hand. “My name’s Seamus Finnigan, and I like your hair,” he spoke to Hermione who smiled back, and complimented on how his freckles made him look cool.

The brown haired boy bit his lip before he spoke quietly. “Hi, my name’s Thomas Fyre, and I really like your glasses.” He looked at Harry and smiled. 

Harry grinned, and spoke excitedly. “Hi, I’m Harry Potter, and I hope that all of us can be best friends!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldnt find any canon names to Hermione's parent's names so I made some up and i hope enjoyed the small cameo the Thomas Frye, from my other story The Best Things to Ever Grace London, made.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that James sang was I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing by Aerosmith. I know that the song did not come out until the late 90s but I felt like it suited James and Lily. And also because it started playing on my spotify when I was writing the part about James thinking about Lily at near the end of the chapter. And I also used a different scar shape from the movies cuz honestly it dont rub me the right way, so I found piece of art that I liked and resonated with. Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
